her colorful eyes
by thinker1234
Summary: i suck at summaries... and titles... just read please! fem Naru, pairings are not decided, T for language, naru creates her own doujutsu and has Rinnegan! dont like? dont read... No flames please!
1. her body and eyes

I don't own Naruto

Chapter one: Her body and eyes

(\_/)

(O_O)

(")(")

Just earlier that day Naruto and his team had been fighting Sabaku no Garra. Naruto felt something wrong as he quickly ran to the resting place of Hiruzen.

He was quickly losing his life after sealing Orochimaru's arms inside of his stomach. That's when Naruto decided to show up. Hiruzen quickly took that time to tell Naruto the truth of his life… before he left him alone.

"N-Naru-t-to. C-come c-closer." He nodded and did as he was told. "I-I'm s-sorry. In m-my o-office t-there is a b-box that h-has the w-word 'Naruto' on it. It's for you. It has a-all of y-your p-past inside of i-it. A-all of it is S C-Class s-secrets i-inside. R-read the scroll carefully. I l-loved you l-like a g-grand ch-child. G-goodbye" And that was his last words and, for the first time in years, Naruto cried.

And as he stood there saddened by the fact that Hiruzen died, tears roll down his face. Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke watched as he cried. Everyone was sad but they succeeded to notice hair growing down his back as he grew smaller than before, also growing a slightly curvier chest and hips. And his face became more feminine. Suddenly he ran towards the Hokage Tower to find the secret box that was for him.

(\_/)

(O_O)

(")(")

Finally he was in the tower that was a little messed up. He looked around and saw a bright orange box that was a little smaller than him with the name 'Naruto' written in dark blood. He went to the box and opened it. What he saw was something he didn't expect. There was two medium size scrolls about the size of one of his legs. He grabbed the one that said 'read first' on it and started reading.

'Dear Naruto,

This is Hiruzen, or your Jiji if you would like to say that. If your reading this then that means that I'm dead or you are 16. This scroll will help you know the truth behind your birth and parents… no, your parents didn't leave you. Read all that is in the below paragraph.

On the night your mother, Uzumaki- Namikaze Kushina, was giving birth to you, the Kyuubi no Kitsune was headed towards the village. Your father, Namikaze Minato, summoned Gamabunta, the boss toad. He made sure the toad fought the Kyuubi no Kitsune while your father sealed the beast. You can't seal beasts into people that already have their chakra network, so he sealed the beast into you, a newborn. He died sealing the beast, and your mother died because of complications of the birth leaving you alone. I decided to have ANBU take care of you while I did other things… like being Hokage, or telling the counsel about you and the Kyuubi no kitsune. No one knows about your parents. And just so you don't get into trouble, **STAY AWAY FROM DANZO!**

Your Jiji,

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage.

P.S, You are a girl… and your name is Naru… It was for your safety that you were a boy. I'm sorry Naru, and I hope you live on and become Hokage.'

Towards the end, Naru was crying, a lot. At least she knew she was a girl now. She was about to open the next scroll when she noticed that there was a seal on it. It said 'BLOOD' in kanji. It was a little creepy but she put some blood on the seal and it faded away. She quickly took the scroll and opened it. She then started to read.

'Dear Naru-Chan,

Sweet heart, it's me, Minato or as you would say, Daddy or Dad. I wish that I could live longer but I'm sorry. Your mother is giving birth to you as I write this and the seal on her is breaking. Yes, your mother is the previous vessel of the strongest of all bijuu, Kyuubi no Kitsune. I'm sorry sweety, but I have to do this to you. You are going to be the next vessel of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. I hope you know that you are supposed to be a hero for taking on the power of the burden. I am also sealing your mother and myself into you. We will make ourselves known one day and we will talk every day! We love you and never forget it sweet heart! I'm sorry that you have to take on the burden on your own, but remember you are a hero in my eyes!

Your Father,

Namikaze Minato, you can call me your Daddy.'

Naru was now crying enough to make a puddle below her. Her tears were happy and sad. She just figured out everything that she needed to know… but what should she do about it? Then she remembered what her Jiji said… All of this was S-Class Information! She couldn't tell anyone she couldn't trust! She decided to make a mental list of people she trusts.

'Jiraiya-Sensei, Kakashi-Sensei, Iruka-Sensei, Hmm, that will do for now! I better take these scrolls back so no one can get to them…' Then she took the scrolls and went toward Kakashi and her other teammates.

Once she was there, they all eyed her and the scrolls suspiciously. She chuckled nervously and told them about her gender. She gave her sensei the scroll from her dad and told him to read it alone; it still was S-Class information! He started reading and his eye widened in realization of certain things he just learned (A/N: Kakashi already knew who her parents were, Not about Kushina having the Kyuubi no Kitsune.). Once he was done he handed her the scroll and she left after telling him to not tell anyone. She was headed over to Iruka at the moment. He was still in the shelter with the civilians and ninja-in-training.

Once she got there they all eyed her nervously and suspiciously. She immediately ran to Iruka and gave him the scroll. Telling Iruka not to tell a single soul she ran to Konohamaru.

"K-Konohamaru-Kun, I'm s-so sorry." She quickly grabbed Konohamaru and hugged him gently as tears spilled out of her eyes. She pulled back and seeing the confused look on his face, she decided to tell him. "J-Jiji is g-gone, Konohamaru-Kun. He killed himself trying to seal Orochimaru. He failed. Konohamaru-Kun, don't worry! If you need anyone, come to me. I'll talk with you and listen." She said trying to cheer him up after he cried.

"N-Naru-Nee-Chan…" Konohamaru whispered quietly so no one could hear.

"I have to go." Naru quickly ran out of the entrance, after getting the scroll of course.

(\ /)

(O_O)

(")(")

Naru was now walking down the street trying to figure out how to get Jiraiya and give him the information. He was her father's sensei and now hers too. Yes, she considered him as a sensei after helping her with things. Anyway, she quickly did a few hand signs and changed back into a boy. Then she ran to her teammates.

Once she got to them she let out a breath she didn't remember holding, after seeing that Sasuke and Sakura were okay.

"Where were you?" Sakura asked her as she ran up to Naru.

"I uh…um was telling Konohamaru-Kun about Jiji. It was heart breaking. I just wish I was around for him more often." Naru replied only half truthfully.

"N-Naruto-Kun, y-you're o-okay." Hinata spoke up shyly and surprisingly.

Naru smiled gently, not one of those fake and silly grins, a real and great smile. "Of course I am." By now the rookie nine was present with team Gai. "I only lost some chakra." The smile faded when se realized she was using chakra at that moment. Hinata then used the Byakugan along with Neji. They looked suspicious and narrowed their eyes (Or Neji did… not Hinata.) at him and Neji decided to end the awkward silence.

"You still are losing you chakra at the moment. A Henge? Will you end the jutsu?" He asked Naru knowing she was hiding something.

"I-I um-um uh a-a… o-okay." Everyone was looking at her like she had two heads. It makes since because he stuttered, and he never stuttered, let alone like she was Hinata, but they didn't know she was a 'she'.

As she did a few hand signs, she was shown as herself and not as 'Naruto'. Hinata was sad and you could tell she wanted to just run away, but some of the boys looked at her as if she had two heads. She was beautiful. Her lovely blonde hair that had few of red streaks that resembled Minato and Kushina. Her face was shaped like her mothers and her curves were a little over average… Hell Yeah, She Was Hot!

"Kakashi-Sensei! I need to find Jiraiya-Sensei and give him the scrolls that you read." Everyone gasped in surprise as they only just figured out about Jiraiya being her Sensei.

"I don't know where he is. Try the bathhouse! Never mind, he wouldn't be in a bathhouse at this time. Hmm, I'm not sure where he would be. Hmm, maybe he is not in Konoha at the moment." He replied to her as her little smile faded into nothingness.

"Oh… I guess I'll have to wait. Then do you think you can train me in something I was going to make Jiraiya-Sensei train me in?" She asked with excitement laced in her voice and swimming in her eyes.

"What did you want me to train you in?" Kakashi replied with a question.

"Elemental manipulation! Someone said I should do that if I want to get super strong! Can you train me?" She asked with pleading eyes.

"Here, put your chakra into this paper." Kakashi commanded as he gave her the little paper.

Suddenly, the paper split in two, got wet, crumpled, turned to dust, and finally caught on fire.

Kakashi, Kurani, Asuma, and Gai all looked on with wide eyes as her paper fell to the ground. She looked at her jonin sensei and made a confused face.

"What's wrong?"

"You have every elemental chakra. I'm surprised someone so young could have them all." Asuma joined in as they all looked at him with wide eyes.

"You mean she can do any jutsu?" Sakura asked in surprise.

"You all can, it would only be much easier for Naru-Chan to do them. So, Naru-Chan, have you had any training in this aspect before?" Kakashi asked Naru.

"Um, no. But, before we do that stuff, can someone help me?" Naru asked.

"What is it Naru?" Kurani asked with little worry in her eyes.

"Well, I have a lot of chakra, but it feels drained for some reason…" Naru explained holding her stomach where the seal was.

Kakashi narrowed his visible eye, looking at her intently.

"I-I don't feel well. I feel like my stomach is going to explode! I don't think it's chakra over-dose but it really hurts. Can you tell me what's wrong?" Naru said, pain visible in her eyes.

"Uh, can I see the seal?" Kakashi asked in an almost rushed tone.

"Sure." Naru then lifted up her shirt so he could see her seal.

The seal had marks all around it and it had kanji for left on the left, right on the right, and pupil for everywhere else. It was very strange. Kakashi lifted his headband to get a closer look when, HOLY SHIT! The seals moved to her eyes. Naru closed her eyes in pain and fell to the ground, on her hands and knees. She lifted her head; eyes still closed, and stood up. Suddenly her eyes snapped open to look at everyone. There it was; the Rinnegan in one eye while the other was even stranger; some of it was red, like the Kyuubi no Kitsune, some was blue, like Minato, some was violet, like Kushina, and there was the slit pupil. Was it a new kind of kenkei genkai? No one knew, and some were a bit scared to find out.


	2. My Family

Chapter two: My Family

Naru's eyes stung. She looked around. Everyone looked scared. She could feel her chakra leaking into her eyes. She closed her eyes. She stopped her chakra. She opened her eyes once again. Kakashi gasped.

"Naru… your eyes are normal again!" Kakashi exclaimed the obvious.

Naru started to tremble, her eyes wide. Tears ran down her cheeks and she fell to her knees, hugging herself. Tears fell to the floor, making everyone wince. No one liked to see a girl cry.

"My memories… are flowing back to me. All of my memories… Was there a seal?" Kakashi sighed sadly.

"Yes. There was a seal. You had many bad memories. Sandaime-Sama had to seal them."

Hot tears streamed down her face as memories invaded her mind. "So much happened. My birth was horrible! Wait… Birth… Kakashi-Sensei, am I supposed to remember my own birth?" Naruto asked with wide eyes.

"No…"

"Why did my parents do that…? They died just so I, their daughter, could live…?" More hot tears ran as she stood.

"Tell them, Sensei. I'm going to find him…" Naru suddenly ran away.

"Alright… I'm going to tell you everything…" Kakashi started the real story about Uzumaki Naru.

_(\_/)_

_('.' )_

_(")(")_

Uzumaki Naruto appeared next to a bored Jiraiya. The group of shocked Genin and Jonin looked at them.

"I'm glad I found my little Naru-Chan! I was out spying on random criminals… not watching Naru! Did you treat her well, Kakashi?" Jiraiya asked.

"You would have to ask Naru that." Kakashi told him.

Jiraiya turned to Naru. "Well?"

"Hai! Kakashi-Sensei was really nice! Although he didn't teach us much…" Naru trailed off as she looked at Jiraiya with the eyes of her father.

"Alright! I guess Kakashi and I will have to train you three…! What do you want to learn?" Jiraiya asked her and her teammates.

"I want to learn the elements! I want to learn seals… I want to master my abilities… and… I want to find someone who has my eyes!" Everyone looked at Naru.

"No one has your beautiful blue eyes… your father did, but he died…" Jiraiya trailed off.

"I mean, my other eyes!" Naru's face brightened up as she activated her eyes with ease. "See?"

Jiraiya looked at her eyes with surprise. "I know someone with that eye…" Jiraiya informed as her pointed to her left eye. "The other is… unknown…"

"Really? That's strange…" Naru deactivated her eyes.

"You're still going to train us, right?" She asked.

"Yes. What do you want to learn?" Jiraiya asked Sasuke.

"I would like to master Raiton and learn to do other elements."

"And you?" Jiraiya asked Sakura.

"I want to learn… Medical Ninjutsu! And I want to learn more about my elements…" Sakura said, surprising her friends. "What?"

"Aren't you supposed to say something along the lines of 'I want to help Sasuke-Kun get super strong and then have his babies?'" Naru asked as everyone looked at her strangely. "What?"

"You said that perfectly! Damn… I wish I could do that!" Kiba exclaimed as everyone laughed.

"Alright, alright! Naru-Chan! We need to find the next Hokage! I know just the person!" Jiraiya yelled to the sky.

"Who?" Naru asked.

Jiraiya pulled out a picture of a woman with a diamond shape on her forehead. She had big breast and a necklace that caught Naru's eye.

"Tsunade-Baa-Chan?" Naru asked.

"You know her?" Jiraiya asked.

"Uh, Duh! Who doesn't! She is one of the Legendary Sannin! She is the World's Greatest Medic! How could I NOT know her?" Naru exclaimed. "I want to be just like her!"

"All you need is Medic skills, a jutsu that makes you look young, bigger breasts, and a necklace that can keep you from becoming a giant fox!" Jiraiya exclaimed!

"Oh, I'll show you!" Naru did a hand sign and was captured by smoke. "Right, Jiraiya?" There stood a girl with big breasts and a necklace. She had long blond hair and large blue eyes. "Unless you want to see my mother." A large poof went off. Naru stepped out. She was tall and had long red hair, and violet eyes. She did a hand sign and another Kushina appeared. The second Kushina did a hand sign. A poof appeared as the second Kushina turned into a man… Minato.

"Bring any memories, Jiraiya-Sensei?" The Minato asked.

Jiraiya sighed. "Why did you turn into them?"

"Because… They are sealed inside of me… and I only brought them out!" Naru appeared next to them.

Everyone looked at them with wide eyes.

"Now I have even more family!" Naru exclaimed.

"More…family…?" Everyone looked at Kakashi as he said it.

"Yes! I think of everyone here as family." Naru punched both of her parents, watching as the disappeared in puffs of smoke. "Jiraiya is my Grandfather, the Genin here are My Brothers and Sisters, and The Jonin are my Aunts and Uncles!" Everyone looked at Naru.

_'My family…'_


	3. READ ME!

_**I, **_thinker1234_**, am so sorry about the wait for every story I own! I had my computer taken away and I now have a new one. So, with that said, I will have to restart most of the chapters that I already started a long time ago... Again, I'm super sorry about this. I hope I can get the stories written up for you, my readers.**_

_**Thank you for reading my stories,**_

thinker1234


End file.
